User talk:Evanf
If you need help with anything, you can ask chance.purvis, King of all 42 or Anakin Skyobiliviator for editing help or Star Wars Battlefront questions. |} Rules of this Wiki 1. This wiki is form the player's point of view, not the Star Wars point of view, so no specific name if not shown the game. You may write the correct name in the "Trivia" section. If there isn't one, feel free to make one. 2. You might have noticed that a many pages in this wiki is spelled in British English, do not go and change just for your sake; as one of our Administrators, King Of All 42, is from England. 3. Do not rename pages without asking the permission from the Admins first. 4. When making a new page, click "Blank Page" as the page layout. 5. This wiki is not a Fanon wiki, so please don't add Fanon information. To check if the information you are about to put in is a Fanon or not, please check it on Wookieepedia. 6. We try to be nice in this wiki, so please, don't be rude to others. 7. Do not copy information from Wookieepedia. Any copied article is a violation of copyright against you. Three warnings and you get blocked. 8. This wiki strictly don't accept pedophilia. These kind of users will be reported directly to community central. 9. With that aside, have fun! Getting to know the Admins *User:Chance.purvis AKA "Chance" or "Chancellor": A busy Admin of multiple wikis. Very friendly, but dislike vandals of all kind. *King of All 42 AKA "Kingo" or "Kingofall": A simple and easy to get along Englishman. Helpful to most users, but like other Admins, he dislike Vandals. *Anakin Skyobiliviator: AKA "Anakin" or "Sky": Another busy Admin of multiple wikis. His reactions depend on what type of user your are, but mostly friendly to most user. Dislike vandals and strongly rebelled to the new "Star Wars: The Clone Wars" series. To get a started -Template Page -Manual of Style Welcome! Thank you for coming to Battlefront Wiki! I, too, hope for battlefront 3, so while we wait, why don't you help yourself here? I am planning to start a "Next Generation Battlefront Reserch Team" to look for proofs of BF3 and such. So, again, welcome! Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 05:03, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey, The website to battlefront research team is right here [1] :D Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 06:09, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Hey...wrong wiki If you want the Battlefront Research team, upload the picture on NGBRT wiki. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 11:16, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Um...did you just change our greeting image, logo, theme color...? Hahahahahahaha! It is strange, but...intresting. I am kind of used to the original white with blue stripes but I guess this will work too. Good work, new admin of the week! :) I am back for now, so are you still on chat? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 23:37, June 16, 2013 (UTC) *Oh, and to let you know, the music in the Main page is nessessary to set the mood. Please don't remove it, thanks. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 00:05, June 17, 2013 (UTC)